The Most Wonderful Time Of Year
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: Christmas time has arrived at SPD. And with it comes feelings that bring two certain rangers closer together than they've ever been before. [SkyZ]
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD.

A/N: I originally started this fic for my site (it's a Sky/Z Shrine), but since it's not finished yet, I figured I'd go ahead and put it up here. Please, please, please leave some feedback! I would really appreciate it. And, as usual, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks and enjoy!

Setting: A few months after Endings 1 and 2.

Pairing: Sky/Z and a _slight_ bit of Bridge/Syd.

The Most Wonderful Time Of Year

Sighing in frustration, Z sat up in bed. She grabbed the headphones that were securely wrapped around her ears and lay them, along with her C.D. player, on her nightstand. In doing so, she got a glimpse at her alarm clock. The digital numbers read 2:30 a.m.

Z threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into the yellow, fuzzy slippers that were placed neatly beside of it. She then stood up, wrapped her yellow robe tightly around her, and headed for the door.

The entire SPD base was covered with Christmas decorations, both inside and out. As Z made her way toward the common room, her eyes danced across the lights that were strung along the walls of the hallway. Their colors were the most brilliant and bright she had ever seen. It was beautiful.

… but not as beautiful as the inside of the common room. Red, pink, green, blue, and yellow blinking lights were draped along the walls near the ceiling and floor. Light, fluffy cotton pieces were placed along the windowsills and various shelves around the room, depicting piles of snow. A small, porcelain doll set of Santa Clause and his Reindeer sat on the table that stood between the couch and chair. And, although she loved it all, she didn't love it quite as much as what stood in front of the wall opposite the entrance door.

The Christmas tree. It was taller than anything else in the room. It's lush, green limbs spread wide and were covered in decorations. The multicolored Christmas lights that were wrapped neatly around it had a small music box at the end; a soft melody was emitting from the speaker and the lights were blinking along with it. Small bells and balls hung around the lights. And hanging around the bells and balls were various ornaments that everyone had contributed. At the top there was a bright, gleaming yellow star.

Z began to walk closer to the tree. As she did so, she noticed a large ornament hanging in the center of the mess of decorations that she hadn't noticed before. It was a small, silver picture frame. And, when she saw the picture inside, it brought a bright, warm smile across her lips.

It was a picture of the five B Squad rangers, taken by Kat the day Gruumm was defeated. Sydney was standing in the middle, striking a glamorous looking pose. Standing on her right were Bridge and Jack. Bridge was sticking his tongue out and Jack had a goofy smile on his face. On her left were Sky and Z. Z was holding her morpher out at the camera and Sky stood with a brilliant smile on his face, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Z leaned in to get a closer look at the picture. When her eyes came across Sky's smiling face, she instantly became weak in the knees. And when she saw his arm draped around her, her heart slammed violently against her ribcage.

Over the past few months since Gruumm's arrest, Z had been seeing a lot more of the relaxed, laid back Sky Tate. And the more she saw… the more she liked. As a matter of fact, the yellow ranger found herself liking him a whole lot more than she thought she'd ever like him or any other guy for that matter. Little did she know, the same feelings had already built up inside the uptight blue ranger… _for her_.

With one last look at the picture, Z sighed longingly and headed back to bed, her thoughts focused on Sky and the feelings that she was beginning to realize she had for him.


	2. Breakfast Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

* * *

"It should be against the law for the sun to shine this intensely bright at nearly… " she paused to look at her clock. "six o'clock in the morning!"

Groaning in frustration at her recent lack of sleep, Z Delgado grabbed one of her many pillows out from under her head and firmly shoved it over her face. This was the third time this week that the sun had shone through the window in her room and directly into her eyes. At 6 a.m., no less. She took the soft, yellow shield away from her face just long enough to glace over at her roommate. Then it went right back again.

"No fair." Z mumbled into the pillow. "Syd _always_ gets to sleep late on the weekends. I barely get any sleep at all!"

But complaining about it would do no good. '_Might as well get an early start.'_ she thought sarcastically with a heavy sigh.

After a long yawn and drawn out stretch, the tired yellow ranger climbed out of bed and stumbled half asleep to the bathroom. She did her normal routine for getting ready for the day; a quick shower, brushing her teeth, etc… then she decided to go down to the kitchen and grab a quick breakfast.

Once she was fully awake, the events from last night came rushing back to her. How she went to gaze at the Christmas tree, but instead found herself staring longingly at a picture of…

"Hey, Z." called a familiar male voice from behind the refrigerator door, which was wide open.

Z gasped and jumped back against the wall. The door closed to reveal a laughing Sky Tate.

"Sky!" breathed Z, wide eyed and surprised. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry." he chuckled, his face turning once more to a serious expression. "What are you doing up so early anyway? I figured you wouldn't get up till around noon."

Z placed her hands on her hips and walked over to the front of the counter, taking a seat at one of the stools. "I guess you're not the only one who likes to get an early start on the day." she smirked, choosing to leave out the small detail that she _would_ have slept till noon, had the sun not woke her up. '_But now that I get a chance to be alone with Sky…'_ she mused.

"I guess not." smiled Sky, his attention turning to the items he had just taken out of the fridge; a carton of eggs, package of bacon, and small jar of strawberry jam.

"What are you gonna do with all of that?" Z asked curiously.

"Make some breakfast. You want some?"

"You cook?"

A smile crossed Sky's lips for the second time that morning. "Yeah, I do. I guess there's a lot about me that you don't know."

"… but I'd like to."

The red ranger paused to look back at her. "Really?"

Realizing what she'd just said, Z nervously laughed and cleared her throat. "Yeah! You know, it's _always_ a good idea to know your leader."

Sky shook his head amusedly and turned once again back to the breakfast items set before him on the counter. He got some eggs from the carton and sliced open the bacon.

"Hey, uh…" Z began, jumping off her stool. "you want a cooking partner?"

"Sure." replied Sky. "I'd like that."

_**15 minutes later…** _

"Z! What are you doing!" Sky shouted, looking over at the thick, black smoke that was rising from the skillet his 'cooking partner' was using to fry the bacon in.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a hand towel and tried her best to fan the smoke.

Sky ran over to the stove and turned off the heating unit. He then grabbed the handle of the skillet and carried it over to the counter beside the sink. Once the smoke finally cleared away, all that was left was a small pile of charcoal black, burned bacon.

Z groaned disappointedly. "I'm sorry, Sky! I should have told you that I can't cook."

"Yeah, that might have been a bit of useful information…"

The two rangers looked at each other, down at the bacon, and back up at each other again… their serious expressions suddenly turned into ones of pure amusement and they broke into a fit of laughter.

But that laughter soon subsided and an awkward silence settled between them. Z made eye contact with Sky for a second, but then shyly looked away. That's when he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Z…" he began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you wanna go out and get some breakfast?"

"You mean right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well…" she replied, looking at him and smiling. "I guess it's the least I can do since I, uh, kinda ruined this one."

"Great! Go get your coat and meet me in the lobby in five minutes."

As she watched Sky jog out of the room, Z got a sick, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was an invasion of the butterflies. "He's so cute…" she sighed dreamily before walking back to her room.

* * *

A/N: C'mon, everyone! Review me, please! 


End file.
